


Echoes of What Might Have Been

by PFDiva



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27185530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PFDiva/pseuds/PFDiva
Summary: Iora meets a man at the farmer's market.  He has something to do with the strange dreams she always has.
Kudos: 2





	Echoes of What Might Have Been

"I know you, don't I?"

The man stopped, looking at the woman behind the fruit stall.

"Now, what would make you say that?"

She frowns, her mouth thoughtfully twisting to the side, "I don't...know. I just feel like I know you. And also that I should be watching your hands."

He smiled at her, and his smile seemed to stretch too wide for his face. It should have been disconcerting. It wasn't.

"I solemnly swear I would never steal _anything_ from you, miss Iora."

She grunted her annoyance, unsure why that vow felt off.

"If you say so. Are you buying anything or just looking?"

The too-wide smile on his face softened to something melancholy and bittersweet.

"Just looking."

Iora dreamed, as she usually did, of a dragon-type creature: long and powerful, but covered in fur. She dreamed of being a goddess and looking down on a thief who thought she brought him luck. She dreamed of grieving a small, mouse-like creature dead in a sterile corridor.

She awoke in the middle of the night with the phantom whisper of her own name in her ear. And the realization that she hadn't told the strange man at the farmer's market her name.


End file.
